Heretofore, as an apparatus which forms a stereoimage of an object easily in a space an observer gazes, an optical imaging apparatus is proposed in, for example, patent documents 1, 2, the optical imaging apparatus disposing the first and the second reflective components having a plurality of reflective surfaces disposed in parallel respectively to be overlapped abutting to or in proximity to each other so as to be in a manner that each reflection surface is orthogonal when viewed from thereabove. The optical imaging apparatus allows lights emitted from an object to be made incident from one side of the first reflective component and to reflect on an inside reflective surface, and allows the reflected lights to reflect again on a reflective surface of the second reflective component and to be emitted to outside, and to be converged at a plane-symmetric position to the object with respect to the first and the second reflective components as a center, thereby forming a stereoimage.